Untouched
by quogan-is-the-bomb
Summary: Sora/Kairi Oneshot give me all of you, don't be scared


**Hi everyone! I was just bored one night and I thought of this while listening to The Veronicas song Untouched. **

**I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or The Veronicas or the song Untouched. You should go listen to it NOW!! lol.**

--

Untouched

One-shot.

--

It was a cool breezy night in the town part of Destiny Islands. Sora stood there on the beach, waves touching his bare feet. He sighed some. Kairi went out with her girl friends leaving him alone. It was true, he has a HUGE crush on her. He doubted she felt the same. It has been 2 years after the fight with Xemnas, and since then, she's been kinda distant. He frowned when he saw Riku coming along.

"Hey Sora!" His platnum haired friend greeted, while Sora snorted. He _really_ wanted to be alone.

"Hi." He responded quietly. Riku just stood there.

"Come on, Rin's Bar is having a little show there tonight and Kai's in it." Riku told Sora, smiling. Sora turned and looked at him.

"What's she doing?" Sora asked Riku, kinda interested. _What could she be doing? _

"You'll just have to see. COME ON!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to Rin's Bar.

At the club, the place was full of people. They could hardly get to the front. Riku turned to Sora.

"I'm gonna go get us some water!" Riku yelled through the loud music. He walked off towards the drink stand

Sora nodded, staring at the stage.

Just then an announcer was heard. "EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR KAIRI!!" The announcer screamed, while all the people started clapping .

Lights focused on the stage. Music started playing and smoke rose. Sora stared. _She's going to sing? _

For about 30 seconds music played and finally Kairi finally walked out. Sora's mouth fell to his knees. _She looks AMAZING! _She had on a white tanktop with a pink tie wrapped around her neck, a pink plaid mini-skirt with stiped stockings and a pair of converses. A/N: My favorite style

She began to talk-sing, swaying her hips. Sora continued to stare at her. She looked and saw Sora. She blushed, pointing at him when the parts of the song said 'you'

_go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

She began to really sing, and Sora almost passed out. Not only was she beautiful, she was an amazing singer! He watched as she put emotion into the song, doing the necessary movements. The crowd loved her. They cheered. He watched her point at him. His head tilted to the side. _Is this song towards me?_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

Kairi started to talk-sing again, dancing some. Sora was mesmerized. He didn't notice but she kept eye contact with him the whole time. She liked him too.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Kairi shook her hips, winking seductively at the audience, or truthfully, Sora. Sora, being as naive as he is, didn't catch it.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

The song was about over, and when music was only playing Kairi grabbed Sora and pulled him up on the stage. She kissed him on the lips, causing the audience to go crazy. Riku, who had the drinks, dropped them when he saw the two. Sora, a little shocked, kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

The rest of the night ended with them getting thrown out of the bar for making out on the stage.

--

**A/N. There it is . lol i know its horrible. haha. Review if you want!**


End file.
